


James' Midnight Snack

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [1]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Person A of your OTP hears a noise in the middle of the night, and goes downstairs with a baseball bat, managing to hit someone in the dark. Person A turns the light on; they've just knocked Person B unconscious by accident- Person B had just sneaked into the kitchen for a midnight snack.





	James' Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring all my stories from wattpad here. Gonna continue writing on Wattpad but still.

Aleks suddenly woke up from his comfy slumber as he heard a loud noise that came from downstairs. He definetely won't go back to sleep now since there is probably someone downstairs. The bedroom was dark so he couldn't see too well. He glanced at the digital alarm clock next to the bed on the nightstand. It was 2 am. Great. He heard another noise. He was getting anxious. He tried to wake up James next to him but Aleks didn't see his lover there. What if James had gone to the bathroom and heard the noise and went to see where it came from and a serial killer attacked or something? Aleks began panicking a little. He rose up and stumbled on a baseball bat that was lying on the floor for some reasons. He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the bedroom. He carefully and quietly went downstairs. Everything was dark. There was a dim light coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, you got this Aleks... one, two, three!" He whispered to himself before jumping into the kitchen and swinging the bat while his eyes were closed. He heard a loud grunt so he probably hit his target.

Aleks turned the lights on and slowly opened his eyes and froze. He saw James on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh shit.." he said and dropped the bat and rushed to James' side. He inspected James for any wounds and was glad that there weren't any. The fridge's door was open so it seemed like James was there for a midnight snack. Aleks sighed and dragged James' limp body out of the kitchen and into the living room. With all his strenght, he lifted James onto the couch and put a comfy pillow under his head. Aleks then went to the kitchen to fetch some painkillers and a bottle of water for James, in case he'd wake up.

After a half an hour later, James began to wake up. Aleks was sitting on the floor, watching the TV. There weren't any interesting shows going on, just some ads and food shows that made Aleks hungry. As the Russian noticed his boyfriend beginning to wake up, he quickly turned around to take a look at James.

"James? How are you feeling?" Aleks asked.

"How am I feeling? My fucking head hurts because you fucking asshole hit me with something hard!" James yelled and groaned as his head hurt like a bitch.

"Well sorry, I thought there was a serial killer in the kitchen who killed you, so I swung the baseball bat", Aleks said.

"Seriously, a serial killer? C'mon Aleks.."

"Yes, a serial killer. You never know. Anyways, here are some painkillers and water. I bet your head hurts." Aleks gave James the pills and water bottle as James sat up.

"No shit", James grunted as he swallowed the pills with water. Aleks only smiled.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" Aleks sighed. He already knew what James wanted.

"You'll do _anything_?"

"Yes, James."

"Become my personal nurse for a week."

"Fuck off."

"Well, are you up for special _midnight wonderland_?" James smirked.

Fuck James and his husky voice.

"Fine, whatever."


End file.
